Ahora se lo bueno que fue cuidarte
by jupter
Summary: Tus ojitos al querer brillan como la miel, sentir tus manitos sobre mi, vivir tu dulce inocencia me duele tanto, querer. Un corto song-fic. España x Italia Romano


**Un corto Drabble... Un Spamano para variar un poco... nunca escribí uno, así que espero que no me salga tan mal...**

* * *

**__****_Tus ojitos al querer brillan como la miel,  
sentir tus manitos sobre mi,  
sentir tu dulce inocencia me duele tanto, querer.  
y espero cada día por ver esa sonrisa._**  


-Romano...- Sacudió suavemente el hombro del pequeño -Roma...- Estaba dormido, era demasiado lindo estando dormido. Estaba bien, por ese día lo dejaría dormir en su cama. Romano solía pasarse a la cama de su jefe a mitad de la noche y a España no le molestaba para nada, en verdad lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba de sentir el calor de aquel pequeño a su lado, disfrutaba verlo algo colorado, disfrutaba oír cuando el niño hablaba dormido... En fin, le gustaba ver como Romano, por al menos unas horas, bajaba la guardia y era adorable.

Se estremeció por completo al senti como el niño se acurrucaba en su pecho, nunca antes creyó que experimentaría eso. Fue algo demasiado FUSOSOSOSO!

De vez en cuando su mente volaba, pero lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza no eran cosas buenas, es decir, el no podía estar enamorado del pequeño castaño, era tan solo un niño. Aunque dicen que el amor no tiene edades. Pero por Dios! Eso sería algo así como un crimen, ademas jamas podría obligar al pequeño Romano a hacer algo que este no quisiera.

-Carajo!- Se despertó el pequeño refunfuniando, lo mas curioso es que a España también le gustaba verlo cuando era así, cuando se comportaba como un renegado. Siempre abría sus ojos color miel lentamente, luego se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de donde estaba y luego comenzaba a quejarse.

-Eres muy lindo, Romano...- Dijo el mayor, el chico se puso rojo como un lindo tomate y se enojó. Respondió con un "Eres un bastardo!" y solo se fue.

**____****El presente es abrazarte y que nada te falte,**  
_**tu alegría es la vida en este instante,**_  
_**que no pares, que me abraces, llenaste mi ser**_  
_**de tus ganas inocentes que ahora quiero ver.**_

Todo transcurría normal en sus vidas, de hecho, su vinculo se hizo mas estrecho cada vez y se apreciaban el uno al otro como si fuesen lo unico que tenía, aunque el pequeño no lo quisiera admitir. Pero todo cambió cuando España, creyendo que el chico ya tenía edad suficiente, le reveló sus sentimientos. Romano salió corriendo, el se quedó estático unos momentos.

-Romano! Espera!-

-Eres un bastardo! No me hables!- Grito el mas pequeño desde la habitación de huéspedes, que por cierto, estaba al lado de la suya.

-Vamos... tu sabes que te amo!- Dijo en tono infantil mientras se levantaba. El tiempo había pasado, ahora Romano era ya un chico grande y el no lo podía soportar, no quería pasar ni un minuto mas sin poder desircelo. Las cosas que sentía cuando tenía al menor cerca eran imposibles de ignorar. Y no se refería solo a lo sexual, tenía la gran necesidad de estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Poder ver su sonrisa al despertar.

Camino por el pasillo unos pocos pasos y allí estaba la puerta, la abrió lentamente y no pudo creer lo que vio.

-Vete a la mierda! Eres un maldito bastardo y nada mas que eso!- Romano estaba llorando? Nunca antes lo había visto llorar, se acerco lentamente y se sentó en la cama. No supo que hacer y solo acomodó sus castaños cabellos siempre cuidándose de no tocar su preciado rulo.

-Romano...- Intento comenzar a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la voz del chico que extrañamente no lo había apartado de si bruscamente.

-España...- El mencionado fijó sus verdes ojos en los color miel del mas bajo. -Yo... yo te amo- Su cara estaba totalmente roja -Por eso no quiero que juegues conmigo si tu no lo haces-

-Roma...- volvió a ser interrumpido.

-Porque si llegaras a engañarme yo no podría soportarlo- Dijo con la voz quebrada y tomando la mano del mayor que se encontraba jugando con sus cabellos, la beso dulcemente y se incorporó en la cama.

-Romano... yo nunca te haría algo así, lo que siento es real. Te amo, Romano, te amo desde el día en que Austria me encargó tu protección.- Se inclino un poco para poder unir su frente con la del chico que parecía totalmente sorprendido.

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Romano! Eras un niño! Que querías que hiciera?- Espero un "bastardo!", un "idiota", un "maldito", pero nunca llegó ninguno de ellos. Simplemente un dulce beso, el beso mas maravilloso que había recibido en su vida.

-Yo te amo desde la primera vez que te vi-

_****__**Son lugares de placer hoy la vida es jugar,**_  
_**amarte sin parar,**_  
_**hoy la vida es inventar cada día una alegría**_  
_**y nada mas.**_

-Te... amo- Gimió el italiano algo sonrojado al estar a punto de venirse, el español beso su hombro sintiendo lo mismo que el otro.

-Tambien te amo, Romano...-

Esas sensaciones los hacían tocar el cielo con las manos, se sentían completos. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfeccion, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Se amaron tanto tiempo en secreto, pero todo valió la pena, ahora eran completamente felices. Acabaron al mismo tiempo. España ayudo a Romano a recostarse sobre su cuerpo y lo abrazó por la cintura. Acarició sus cabellos húmedos por la reciente actividad y beso su cabeza.

-Romi, siempre estarás a mi lado verdad?- Pregunto con una voz un tanto estupida.

-Eres un idiota- Respondió el mas pequeño totalmente agotado mientras dibujaba circulos en el perfecto pecho del mayor con su dedo.

-Dimelo, por favor!- Puso un adorable puchero. -Dale esa alegría a este viejo- Dijo en tono gracioso.

Romano miro a otro lado, denotando fastidio en su gesto -Siempre estaré a tu lado... estas contento?-

-Mucho... pero, Romano...-

-Ahora que quieres?- A veces España era demasiado jodido.

-No me dijiste que no estoy viejoo!- Dijo quejándose infantilmente.

-Eres hermoso, no estas viejo, eres feliz?-

-Si!- Se levanto un poco y besó al pequeño en la boca -Tu eres mas hermoso-

_**Ahora se lo bueno que fue soñarte,**_  
_**ahora se lo hermoso que es cuidarte,**_  
_**quiero tu luz sanadora alumbrado mi suerte.**_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y dejen un comentario... creo que esta bien.**

**Bueno, besos! Sean felices y coman pizza! **


End file.
